Perfect
by sapphiresnow
Summary: She recognized the familiar green ink and the beautiful cursive handwriting in immediate, but she was curious on why was it laying on her writing desk. To the most beautiful woman ever- my dearest wife, Hermione Malfoy.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, sadly. **_  
_

* * *

_To the most beautiful woman ever- my dearest wife, Hermione Malfoy, _

_I trust Cygnus delivered this letter, as you are currently reading this now. I always knew you were fond of letters, as you were always fond of classical periods so I decided to write to you rather than send you my Patronus. Before you continue reading this, I must apologize for writing in such a direct manner. Hermione, dear, I do not have much time, you see. I believe I promised you that I would make it back in time, precisely a month ago but I am not very sure that I'll be able to keep my promise, but I will definitely try. _

_A day before today, I came to realise that I was not to be considered as a good husband and father. Sure, I showered you with galleons, but I never spent much time with either you or my two beautiful children with Auror missions going on everyday and currently whilst I write this letter, and that wounds me so, so badly that I am not with you, spending time with my family._

_I knew I was lucky, from the first day you said yes to being my girlfriend. I knew I was lucky, when you said yes to being the woman that I would shower affection for the rest of my life. I knew I was lucky, when you bore me those beautiful children but yesterday night, I only came to genuinely appreciate that, and that was another reason to wound me, once again. _

_Then, I thought from your perspective. You must feel so overwhelmed by the pain, that I have gave you. You married the man who your friends despised, you married the man who's father called you a mudblood, even years of the marriage. After marrying that man, you realise that he wasn't loving you as much as you thought he would, and I realised how much effort you put into the relationship than me. _

_Hermione Malfoy, I do not have much time left. I grew up, hearing from others that no one is perfect, but I guess I heard wrong, because you, my dear, beautiful, Hermione Malfoy, you are perfect. I thank you for enduring your time with me, I thank you for giving me such a beautiful life, I thank you for giving me a second chance, I thank you for marrying me, and most of all, I must tell you, I lo_

"You stupid bloody Malfoy, stupid ferret, stupid, stupid, stupid," and Hermione broke into tears as she leaned down vulnerably against the book shelf. The thought of having the love of her life suffering in so much pain was a torment to her. She had never liked his Auror missions that involved leaving her alone for a few days. This was supposed to be another one of the missions for only a few days, then she would get to see him again but somehow, it gradually increased to another few more days, and another few more, till over more than a month.

She prayed every night, for his safe return, but the door seemed to open and reveal the pair of silver eyes she loved the most and with that, she couldn't bare to look into her son's eyes, that familiar pair of eyes. She couldn't bare to look at the green wall either, knowing that with that flash of a green light, her husband might be lying on the ground dead in immediate. She couldn't bare to continue her life, without him. She was supposed to be the strong Gryffindor, she knew. She experienced so many painful deaths and this wasn't supposed to hurt her at all, for all she knew Draco, could still be alive.

She knew she wasn't supposed to give up on hope. Draco had promised her that he would keep his promise on returning back, and Draco always keeps his promises, he always does and she believed he will, but it was just to hard. "Come back, please, I beg you." She whispered to herself.

"I love you, Draco, I do, very much." Suddenly, the door barged open.

"Ginny, I am fin-" Hermione felt an instant pull, and she was back on her feet again, supported by a pair of strong and warm arms wrapped around her waist as a pair of lips clashed to hers. She could feel the tears flowing down her cheek, as their lips collided. She knew that tingling feeling too well to doubt on.

The blonde figure pulled away from the kiss, and looked at his wife. "Don't cry," he whispered, a hint of hurt showing in his voice. Hermione's fingers went tracing around the scars and mud on his face, feeling a drop of tear followed by another flowing down those pair of eyes she loved the most.

"Draco." She said in a soft tone, she couldn't find any energy in her body to talk, or even to give him a smile.

"I'm back, like I promised."

"You're back, like you promised. Two months late." Draco's lips curled into a apologetic smile.

"I am sorry for the burdens I gave."

"Don't say that, don't."

"I have to,"

"Don't." Hermione interrupted before he could finish his sentence. "You are the perfect husband and father, don't be sorry. Don't ever be." Hermione leaned against his chest as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

"My letter," Draco noticed the paper laying on the ground. "I didn't have the chance to finish it."

"Then, do so."

"I loathe you." His famous trait found a way to his lips.

"Bloody Malfoy." Hermione smiled, knowing her husband would never give away a chance to joke.

"Look at me," Draco said, tilting his wife's chin with his fingers. "I, Draco Malfoy, love you, Hermione Malfoy. Always and forever."

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
